liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
2008 U.S. Presidential Election
'2008 US presidential election' The 2008 US presidential election took place on November 4th 2008, the nominees for the two major parties were Senators Barack Obama of the Democrats and John McCain of the Republicans. It was won by Barack Obama who became the US President, and the first African American to hold the office. It was one of the greatest victories for sane people in over 100 years. Presidential Candidates Democratic Barack Obama (Democratic Nominee; Winner) His main appeal is change, inspiration, and hope. Hillary Clinton She lost to Obama in the primary, but she had three main weapons: # Fear # Surprise # Ruthless efficiency She is currently serving as the Secretary of State. Republican Joe the Plumber John McCain (Republican Nominee) His main appeal was keeping the failed policies of George W. Bush, putting people to sleep, and fear mongering. He was the Republican candidate. His choice for a running mate was Sarah Palin. She was unqualified and an epic fail. Mitt Romney The famous "Klassic Konservative" kandidate, who appealed to.... umm.... something's gotta be wrong.... let's see.... NOBODY! Mike Huckabee The governor of Arkansas, a kooky baptist preacher who wants to amend the constitution so it is in line with "Gods word". He now runs a talk show on Fox "News". Ron Paul Ron Paul is a notorious cult leader who worships the Constitution. He is the most successful graduate of elementary school D.A.R.E. programs which taught him to "Just Say No". By using the long-lost technique of calling Neocons idiots whose lack of regard for the Constitution borders on treason, his popularity skyrocketed among those who watched Fox News who had the brain capacity to use electronic devices, as he won every post-debate poll until he was banned from debates and the Republican Convention itself. Independent Ralph Nader Ralph Nader got us saddled with George W. Bush in the first place. He would have been a decent president, but he just had no chance of winning. Vice-Presidential Nominees Democratic Joe Biden His main appeal was experience, he also helped the campaign; #With his strong foreign policy and national security experience. #With his campaigning for Obama in states such as Ohio and Florida where he had done poorly in the primaries. #By having a 60 percent approval rating with the American people compared to Governor Sarah Palin's 44 percent. Republican Sarah Palin Her main appeal was to female Republicans. She was chosen in an attempt by McCain to gain the female vote, like supporters of Hillary Clinton's primary campaign. However this didn't work. Despite gaining a few female supporters, she hurt the campaign with; #Her weak foreign policy experience (despite governing between two foreign countries). #Her less than a year and a half of experience as Governor of the isolated state of Alaska. #Her weak interviews with Kate Couric and her inability to name one newspaper she reads. #The pregnancy of her teenage daughter, this underminded her support of Abstinence-Only Sex-Education. Election Outcome Obama and McCain won the nominations of their respective parties. There were also other candidates from other parties but they barely get a look in because America is chiefly a two party state. Obama was the winner, which was a huge victory for Liberal values. Obama will set a good example for the rest of the world. The world will now see what a more liberal America is like. The 2008 election was very predictable, because all of the republican states voted for McCain, and all the democratic states voted for Obama. Thankfully, the democratic states have a higher total population. Notes Category:Politics and Government Category:US Politics Category:Politics in the United States Category:Change we need Category:Presidential Elections